The present invention relates to a seat belt warning system for an automobile, and in particular, to a system which provides an audible reminder that the seat belt has not been secured.
The use of a seat belt in an automobile as a means of preventing serious injury and death has been an undisputed fact since their first introduction. Since then, considerable energies have been focused on encouraging non-wearers to "Buckle-Up". These efforts have included extensive promotional campaigns, vehicle-installed warning buzzers and lights, passive restraint systems and even fines. Unfortunately, thousands of lives are still lost every year that could have been saved by buckled seat belts.
Many people simply forget to wear their seat belts. Vehicle-installed warning lights and buzzers were intended as reminders to otherwise forgetful passengers. These indicators were viewed by many motorists as annoyances and were, in many cases, disconnected, thereby defeating their purpose.
Known synthesized voice systems are now available and were largely well-received by most people. Telephone numbers are being given by synthesized voices; soda machines are suggesting different selections; and now virtually all car manufacturers offer automobiles with a synthesized voice to warn the motorist of various conditions, such as keys left in the ignition, low oil, and the like. More recently, the synthesized voice is being used to remind motorists to secure their seat belts. This approach is apparently better received and is resulting in a considerably greater number of motorists securing their seat belts.
While the use of synthesized voice systems for warning motorists to secure their seat belt has been proven successful and necessary, a problem exists with the millions of older vehicles on the roads today with systems which are inadequate, disconnected or non-existent.
Another consideration is that a driver may want to warn his passengers to buckle their seat belts well into their journey. Commercially available systems do not give the driver an opportunity to reannounce the warning to these delinquent passengers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for providing vehicles with the safety benefits of a voice-synthesized seat belt warning system, that has the ability to be operated at will.